


Brother Knows Better

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Collar x Malice (Visual Novel)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Romance, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: One day he witnessed as his onee-san was kissing that odd ash-blond guy in front of their apartment building. And one day Kazuki decided to pay a visit to Okazaki-san and tell him what he was thinking about Ichika's choice of heart.





	Brother Knows Better

**Brother Knows Better**

It’s been two months. Two month of trying to acknowledge their strange relationship, but it still was pointless. While Ichika had been in hospital with a severe gunshot wound, there were times when he would ran into that airheaded SP officer, who kept on visiting her frequently, and frequently meant every day. At that time it looked suspicious. Even after Ichika had been discharged from hospital and returned to her work in the police station, the SP officer continued appearing here and there and only if she was around.

And one day he witnessed as his onee-san was kissing that odd ash-blond guy in front of their apartment building in the late evening. That very moment everything became clear. It was so obvious that he got angry with himself for not noticing what kind of relations Ichika and Okazaki were sharing.    

But… After two months of seeing each other, Ichika had never mentioned about having a boyfriend.

Kazuki didn’t like the idea of watching his sister crashing her own life like that. He tried to come up with a good excuse like he didn’t care or it was totally none of his business, but…one night she didn’t come home. At first he didn’t pay much attention to it, since her work required night shifts, but the same thing started to happen a little too often. His inner flair was telling him that she was hiding something serious from him.

Argh, he hated himself for having a sister complex. He cared for Ichika deeply in his own way and wanted to see her happy. Every brother would wish the same, right?

Definitely.

And that was why he couldn’t stand it anymore! Collecting all his courage in one fine grip, Kazuki bravely decided to pay a visit to a certain person.

One day after his sister left for work, he headed straight to the apartment building where the person he wanted to see lived. He knew the address all too well. Not only Ichika had a habit of following him every time she felt like it, but Kazuki had the same passion about founding out where exactly his older sister spent her nights and, more importantly, with whom. He was absolutely sure that work had nothing to do with it. That was why he played a role of a detective to solve the case. It was a piece of cake to detect the place she attended so often. But the greatest shock and the main proof for young Hoshino’s misgiving was finding the name written on the apartment door.

And that very moment Kazuki stood in a long corridor right in front of the said door. It was still early in the morning, but the boy had a feeling that he would face success. After several knocks, he had been finally greeted by the person he wanted to have a very serious conversation with.      

“Otouto-kun?”  a man in the doorway asked with a brilliant smile, when he saw an unexpected guest. Judging by the casual way the man was dressed, it was obvious that he didn’t hurry for work or maybe he had a day-off.

Kazuki just frowned and furrowed his brows in return. His eyes glowed with determination. If to be honest, he didn’t have any feelings of loathing towards this man. The problem lay in a way of his behavior.

“Sorry for an early visit, Okazaki-san. May I have a minute of your time? We need to talk,” even if Hoshino was boiling inside he still managed to sound polite.

The young man just smiled absent-mindedly and welcomed the guest in.

When both men entered a living room of the small apartment, Kazuki turned to face his sister’s so called“boyfriend” and asked in a very demanding tone.

“Do you love my sister?”

Okazaki’s eyes widened in surprise as he continued staring at the boy in puzzlement. That kind of expression didn’t suit the man’s face at all, but right now Kazuki didn’t care. He needed to hear the answer.

“It’s a bit unexpected,” the ash-blond chuckled softly after recollecting himself. “Did anything happen, otouto-kun?”

Kazuki greeted his teeth in irritation when he heard that stupid nickname again, but he held his tongue not to bark in response. Right now he had a mission and he would not leave this apartment without completing it.

“Yes. Something indeed happened,” young Hoshino uttered slowly, never breaking eye contact with his interlocutor.

Okazaki’s face showed sincere interest. He didn’t stop smiling and it annoyed Kazuki the most.   

“May I help you with it anyhow?” the man’s unawareness was driving Kazuki crazy. Was he pretending or was it just his normal state of mind?

Hoshino composed and straightened himself to look taller and more matured.

“You are the problem, Okazaki-san,” there, he had finally said it. Noticing a confused expression on the SP officer’s face, the boy added in a lecturing tone. “I wonder if you really care for onee-san the way she does for you. Onee-san may be naïve but she is kind and innocent and she doesn’t deserve such treatment, especially from you. It is obvious that she is too madly in love with you to pay attention to moral standards.”

Kei’s face stiffened. His eyes held a piercing gaze as he looked at the younger guy’s face and tried to read the message Kazuki wanted to give him.

“And you assume that I am the reason, why Ichika-chan doesn’t follow those standards,” the SP pronounced in a steady voice. The famous easygoing smile was nowhere in sight any more.

Kazuki hoped that today he would be able to complete the mission and put an end to the entire degradation.

“Correct,” he nodded in agreement. “Our parents raised us in old traditions, which say that a girl must be untouched before getting married,” Kazuki’s voice sounded firm, but his cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. “I am a man, but I understand and find this morality being proper and legitimate.”

There was a brief silence between them for a moment, before Okazaki cleared his throat jocularly and ran his fingers through his thick hair in total amusement.

“Thank you for sharing your family’s personal matters. I am really happy. But don’t you think that what happens between Ichika-chan and me is none of your business? We are both adults after all.”

“Like I care!” Kazuki exclaimed in rising irritation. “She is my sister and a part of our family. For the time being I am the one who takes care of her while she is not under dad’s protection. And I have all rights to beat you up for treating her like you do!” His eyes glowed with the inner flame of virility and anxiety as he balled his fists tightly. The next words were uttered in a warning tone. “When I came here I asked one single question and you still haven’t answered it. I will repeat it if you wish.”

But it wasn’t necessary.

“I do,” Kei responded confidently with the most serious expression on his face anyone had ever seen. The silence was heavy. Young Hoshino stared at his opponent, examining every muscle on the man’s face.

After some moments Kazuki told firmly, burning Okazaki with his blazing rebellious gaze.

“If you mean what you say, then you must leave my sister alone.”

Kei didn’t even blink to that statement. He continued listening to the boy’s demands. And the boy had something more to say.

“She is not a bed toy. If you really loved her, you would have already told our parents that you have serious intentions about her. But as the things are now, you are not worthy of Ichika. And she deserves someone better than you, someone who would treasure her and respect her so much that they wouldn’t even dare to think of touching her before their marriage. I am not a child and can fully understand what you two are doing during the nights, when Ichika comes here.”

After saying those words Kazuki felt relief. He expressed everything he had been hiding inside. When he was told that his sister had been hospitalized after been shot by one of Adonis criminals, he thought he would lose his mind in despair and grief. He was blaming himself for not protecting her, for not being a good brother, for being a mean jerk to her, when she didn’t deserve such treatment. That day he made a promise to himself that he would take care of Ichika and never let anyone, even himself, hurt her or make her cry. Finding out about her secret love affair was true shock to him. He couldn’t understand why onee-san didn’t want to tell him about her life. Having a boyfriend was a big deal, especially when that boyfriend was that weird SP officer. Kazuki felt like been a little betrayed, since Ichika didn’t trust him with her personal matters. Even if it was true, she was still his big sister and he had to protect her from bad influence, and Okazaki Kei was the main source of problems. Kazuki didn’t blame Ichika for behaving the way she did around the man. After all, she was a girl, and as far as Kazuki knew, all girls had weakness for handsome guys. So, Ichika wasn’t guilty for falling in love and giving in to the man’s charms. The one who was guilty for disrespectful deeds was Okazaki. If he truly was a real man and a gentlemen, he would have taken all - -

“I will take all responsibility for my actions and for taking Ichika-chan away from under your guardianship,” Okazaki interrupted the boy’s train of thoughts abruptly, yet his words were carrying the very meaning Kazuki was musing about just a moment ago.

Those words surprised young Hoshino to the core. He didn’t expect hearing such a strong confession from someone like Okazaki. The man had a laid-back and outlandish air around him, so it was hard to take him seriously. But the tone he pronounced those words with was as sharp as a razor.

And while Kazuki stood with his jaw slightly slackened, Kei inclined his head to the side a little and looked at his guest with a solid, piercing and doubtless stare, a kind of a stare Yoshinari Hideaki was afraid of because of its cutting force. It meant only one thing. Okazaki was dead serious right now.      

“I am happy to hear that Ichika-chan’s  otouto-kun concerns about her, but I must warn you before it crashes your unstable psyche., Kei breathed out and reached for his neck to pull out something from under the collar of his sweater. A moment later Kazuki caught a glimpse of something round and shiny attached to the necklace the man was showing him. After putting some effort in straining his eyesight to identify a tiny object, the boy recognized a golden ring hanging from the necklace.

Getting a perplexed expression on younger Hoshino’s face, Kei added in the same steady yet firm voice.

“I proposed to Ichika-chan months ago while she was still in hospital, giving her a ring and asking her to become my wife and soulmate. This is my ring,” Okazaki lifted the necklace higher in emphasis, “I dream to see your sister putting it on my wedding finger on the day we marry each other. If you doubt my words, you can check her necklace too, as she wears the ring I gave her on the day of my proposal the very same way.” 

Kazuki swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn’t even notice. His attention was concentrated on the golden round object in Okazaki’s hand. If this guy told truth, then…

“But why didn’t she tell me? Or our parents! We have all rights to know that she is getting married!” Suddenly all the concerns and uncertainties took the best of his mental state. Kazuki didn’t even notice that his voice cracked into shouting.  

Kei just stretched his lips into his trademark smile and said happily:

“We are not getting married yet. Ichika-chan hasn’t given her answer to my proposal yet.”

“WHAT?!” It was beyond Kazuki’s understanding. He thought that this man brought problems to onee-san’s life, but now everything turned upside down. 

Okazaki just chuckled sincerely and hid the necklace back under his clothes.

“I hope that she will give her agreement. If to be honest, I am a little tired of waiting and I want all of her to myself as soon as possible, but I don’t want to pressure her. The only thing she told me that day was something like “ _I am happy to have you and your love, Okazaki-san, but I need to recover at first and help Kazuki in achieving his dream. I need to do it before thinking about my own life and future.”_

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully and added in a bewildered tone, bringing back the memories of the day Ichika had told him about her intentions. “But she took the ring I offered to her, so I really hope that she will give me a positive answer.”

Kazuki didn’t know what to do or think anymore. Ichika delayed her marriage because she wanted to help him realize his dream in becoming a musician. It was obvious, that their parents would not like the idea. So, she was ready to persuade them in giving their approval to his choice. And Okazaki, this weirdo, he had been waiting for her answer to his proposal for about four months now. The only one who was a suffering victim in this entire situation was only this SP officer.

“I suggested her moving in many times. We could live together, the three of us: you, Ichika-chan and me. But every time she refused,” Okazaki let out a heavy sigh full of sadness.

“No, thanks. I’ll pass. And living with a woman before marrying her is disgraceful!” the boy proclaimed morally.

 “You are a good guy, otouto-kun,” with those words Kei came closer to him and ruffled his unruly hair. But Kazuki broke away from that and stepped backwards,  fixing his hair back into his fashionable hairstyle.

“You are not a bad guy either,” he mumbled but then added in a stern tone, “But don’t even think that we are in good terms now. As I said earlier, I am and always shall be against your frivolous behavior. I don’t share your enthusiasm of having fun with my sister during the nights. Marry each other sooner and do whatever you want. BUT. NOT. UNTILL. THE. WEDDING. BELLS.RING.”

Okazaki blinked several times. Ichika-chan’s little brother had so many resemblances with her. Just by looking at their raising eyebrows in a moment of aggravation anyone could say that they were siblings.  That discovery forced him to let out a small laugh.

“It will be beyond difficult to do, but I will try not to disappoint Ichika-chan’s otouto-kun,” he said finally and showed a kind smile.

“Please do,” Kazuki answered and made several steps towards the door. “I am glad we had this conversation. I’ll be going to school now. Ja ne.”

“I’ll see you off,” Okazaki offered and walked his guest to the front door.

After having a decent talk with Ichika’s sweetheart, Kazuki felt relieved. He had found out so many details of their relations, which helped him to change his way of thinking that concerned the SP officer. He wasn’t a bad man after all. Kazuki could clearly see how much his sisters loved Okazaki-san. As a brother he was happy that she met someone, who loved her dearly. After having today’s conversation Kazuki was one hundred per cent sure that Okazaki-san cared deeply for Ichika too. It was well written on his face and could be heard in his words.

He was calm for now, but he knew that Ichika had all rights to be happy with the man she loved. And now he needed to find a way to solve the situation with his career without involving Ichika. She didn’t have to sacrifice her feelings and upcoming wedding only to help him realize his dream. She had done so much for him already. So, now he had to be the one to help her achieve her dreams.

He was her brother and a guardian after all. Any brother would do it for their sisters, right?

Definitely.

 


End file.
